


Glee S5 reaction ficlets

by dizzy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	1. 5x05

The best part of the tongue ring, Blaine thinks, is the flash of it that he sees when Kurt’s mouth falls open. It’s the gleam of it when Kurt is panting Blaine’s name, the warm and unnaturally smooth roll of it against Blaine’s own tongue as Kurt surges up to kiss him while Blaine pounds him into the mattress. 

He’s so, so glad that he talked Kurt into leaving it in just long enough to get through Blaine’s visit. He knows it’ll be gone after that - thanks to the fury of Kurt’s vocal teachers, the quiet disapproval of Burt, and Kurt’s own sudden and complete irritation with the way it clacks incessantly against his teeth, Kurt had decided that while it was what he needed in the moment it wasn’t what he needed once the moment had passed. 

But he has it now and that’s all Blaine cares about. He can’t even find the words to explain to Kurt that the ring is exactly the reason why Blaine suddenly pushes his hands down against Kurt’s shoulders and starts to fuck him at a faster clip, the reason Blaine goes nuts against Kurt and hammers his cock in until Kurt is keening high and loud. Maybe later he will, when he’s come back to himself, after he’s left Kurt filled and dripping, after he’s licked his tongue into Kurt’s ass to draw his own come back out and sucked Kurt off to a second orgasm just out of sheer gratitude for how fucking hot he is to Blaine in everything he is and does. Maybe then he’ll be able to tell Kurt all the different ways he completely and totally approves of that fucking tongue ring.


	2. 5x06

"Oh my god, stop!" Kurt shrieks, shoving at Blaine’s chest. 

It doesn’t do much good. Blaine just shifts his weight so he’s holding himself on his upper body a little more securely and lets his chest rest against Kurt’s to pin him down. This bed is so comfortable and so perfect for fiance tackling. “Why? This is so much fuuuuun…” He draws out the word as it turns muffled, his mouth pressing against Kurt’s neck. “Don’t tell me you didn’t wear this shirt just so I’d do this.” 

“Blaine-” Kurt is trying, trying so hard to chastise Blaine, but the way his voice goes breathy doesn’t lend to the authenticity of his irritation. “Think of the clothes, you’re going to wrinkle them!”

 

“You can’t even pretend like any of these outfits were going to get your approval anyway,” Blaine says, head popping back up. He’s nose to nose with Kurt, and they both can’t stop smiling. “You know you’re just going to end up dressing me in something of yours.” 

Kurt’s hands slide from Blaine’s chest up to his shoudlers, fingers curling against the shirt there. “I can’t help it if you look better in my clothes.” 

“Mm.” Blaine lifts an eyebrow at him. “I don’t even know if that’s true. I just think you like knowing I’m wearing them.” 

Kurt bites his bottom lip and that just does things to Blaine, makes him crazy. He groans and goes back to mouthing against Kurt’s neck, leaving damp little kisses against reddening skin. “I like wearing yours, too, though. It goes both ways.” 

“I noticed.” Blaine inches down, nosing along Kurt’s collarbone and sucking a little. “I’ve been looking for that cardigan.” 

“I did you a favor t-ah!-taking it,” Kurt says. His leg starts to shift restlessly, knee bending and lifting and rocking back and forth a little to knock against Blaine. “It’s a statement piece for a statement that doesn’t need to be made. And… oh… I like wearing it when I’m around the house and it’s cold.” 

“It’s okay,” Blaine reassures him. “You can have it. I mean, soon everything I own will be half yours anyway, right?” 

Kurt lets out a giddy little giggle. “Yes. Yes.” 

Blaine kisses back up Kurt’s jaw to his mouth. “My audition isn’t for hours.” 

“Santana is home,” Kurt points out. 

“Yeah, and Rachel was home earlier, not like it stopped us then.” Blaine shifts his hips with purpose and - yeah, they’re definitely on the same page here. “You wouldn’t want me to go to my audition all distracted and horny, now would you?” 

“Blaine!” Kurt laughs, and rolls his eyes. “Maybe I do need to look into that sex addiction thing after all…” 

Blaine playfully growls against Kurt’s neck, his lips having drifted back there as if by some kind of magnetic pull under the skin. “I don’t have a sex addiction.” 

“Oh, you don’t?” Kurt teases. “This says otherwise.” 

His hand slips between their bodies, bold and cupping him. Blaine’s hips stutter forward and he makes a pleased, happy sound. “Nope.” He kisses Kurt on the mouth again, still encouraging that hand. “Just a Kurt addiction.”


	3. 5x07

"So I have a suggestion," Blaine says as soon as Kurt answers the phone, not even pausing for an actual greeting. It’s morning, that space of a few minutes in which they’re able to grab each other for conversation as Kurt gets ready for the day and Blaine drives to school. "A proposition, if you will." 

“… I’m listening.” Kurt’s voice is terse, but it’s only the lingering remnants of disappointment and a reaction to being reminded of it. That’s really what it was to begin with - maybe a little anger, but only over Blaine’s timing. Finding out that he wasn’t coming at all literally as Kurt had been looking toward the door for him was a letdown at a time he didn’t need that kind of distraction.

It’s said and done now, though - no lasting damage, no reason to hold onto it. He and Blaine have talked since then, a little - enough to know the fight was just a little fight. If they were face to face it wouldn’t have made a difference at all, it would have been just another facet of a day together, but they’re both so hyper aware of what the small misunderstands can lead to. So they’ve been better, they’ve made themselves be better. They’ve exchanged texts and Blaine sent the puppets… which Kurt admits is odd, but probably still not the strangest gift one of them has given the other. 

“I’ve got plenty of time to finish my homework with all this detention I’m serving, so if you want we could maybe cash in on that voucher for a weekend visit…” Blaine’s voice goes a musical at the end, the way it does when he gets really happy or really excited, like the music is in his soul and it slips out through his voice just a little bit. 

Kurt bites his bottom lip. He’s glad it’s a phone call and not a Skype session, because he knows they both like the coy game but it’s hard to hold on to when they’re face to face and they can’t do anything but smile.. “What if I’m busy?” 

“Kurt…” Blaine draws out the word in a pout. “Is it work? I’ll just come sit at the diner. As long as you don’t mind me putting on a couple extra pounds from all the fries I’ll eat. Ooh, or sundaes. I saw one last week and it looked so good-” 

“Ugh, fries.” Kurt groans. “I’ll puke if I see another fry.” 

“Don’t blaspheme the fries. That might be a dealbreaker,” Blaine warns. 

“Blaine Anderson, is the only reason you want to marry me for the free fries?” Kurt sighs dramatically. 

“No, of course not.” Blaine sounds playfully indignant. “The sundaes, too.” 

“Oh, well, if it’s for the sundaes, too. At least we can come up with some creative other uses for cherries and whipped cream. You are not bringing fries into our marriage bed.”

"You drive a hard bargain, Hummel. We might need counseling over this," Blaine says.

“Unfortunately for you and your diner food fetish, I’m actually not working this weekend,” Kurt admits. 

“Do you have rehearsal? Is that why you’re busy? Because you know I’d love to get a Pamela Lansbury live show!” 

Blaine sounds so genuinely excited at the prospect that Kurt decides come clean. “I’m actually free. And I’d love for you to visit. And I do happen to know that Rachel has Saturday rehearsals and Santana’s working a double that day… and without Sam being your shadow-” 

“He wasn’t that bad-” Blaine tries to insist. 

“Sweetie, I told you that I had some wardrobe options in the bedroom and he tried to follow us.” 

“He just… doesn’t catch on quickly. Sometimes. You just have to spell things out-” Blaine says. 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “So next time I’ll just spell out B-L-A-I-N-E F-U-C-K M-E N-O-W and he’ll take the hint? Look, don’t get me wrong, I love Sam. But he might as well have had cockblock tattooed on his forehead while you were here last week. The only time we got two seconds alone is when he had those meetings, and Santana and Rachel were both home”

Blaine stifles a laugh. “But, Saturday…” 

“Saturday sounds perfect,” Kurt says softly. “Are you sure you can take the time away? I know it was greedy of me to ask you to come in the first place.” 

“Kurt! That was not greedy. And I wanted to be there, you know I did,” Blaine pauses, then goes on. “And I’m not saying I want to come Saturday just to make up to you. I could use you, too. It’s been a weird week. A weird, long week, and I’m just… I just need you. I need some Kurt time.” 

“Then come this weekend and I’ll give you all the Kurt time we can pack into forty-eight hours. As long as you don’t mind some of that time being spent on my homework - ooh, you can help me with a monologue I’m working on! It’ll be like practice for next year,” Kurt says, excited. “And if you’re that sad about missing the show I’ll give you a private show - stop that, shut up, I meant performance - Blaine! a musical performance! - oh my god, you really are a pervert.” 

They’re both laughing before Kurt finishes speaking. 

“I’ll take both kinds. I’ll take whatever you want to give me,” Blaine says. “I have to go now, but I’ll try and book the flight over lunch and email you with the details.” 

“Perfect,” Kurt says. “Love you.”


End file.
